


A First

by Krytella



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingerfucked by a girl? Hmm, well, that's a first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/12989.html?thread=28710077#t28710077

Seducing Ariadne is the best idea Eames has had in a long time. Most importantly, it will piss off both Cobb and Arthur at the same time. Secondly, she's pretty, intelligent, and generally pleasant to be around. Third, she's an unusually sensible kind of woman, the kind that won't flip her lid no matter what happens, the kind he knows he could still work with the next day.

It's not as if he's trying to make her fall head over heels. That would be cruel, and Eames isn't needlessly cruel. He just wants her to notice him, like him, enjoy some mutual fun. This desire slots perfectly into the role he plans to play. Ariadne is already very good at what she does. She's been sucking up knowledge like a sponge. But at some point, she's going to start feeling stifled, by Cobb's parental attitude and Arthur's overprotective nature. She's going to want to rebel a little, assert that she's an adult who can take care of herself. Eames agrees with her on that point, which will make this that much easier. She's proved her mettle and for all she's ten years younger than him she's not a baby.

Eames never misses a chance to hint about the fun she could be having. He's both dangerous and safe, someone she knows and trusts and also a thief and a con man. Technically, they're all criminals, but Cobb, Arthur, and Yusuf fell into crime long after Eames was already there.

It's surprisingly easy to close the deal. He takes her out clubbing in New York, dancing close and sweaty. Another strike against the other men: they're too dignified to dance. She's right where he intended her to be. And like he intended, she kisses him first.

Eames reaches up her skirt when they're still on the dance floor (the point is to misbehave), searching for the thing that will make her moan into his mouth. He soon finds it, and after he does she drags him out of the club in a hurry. They're only a couple of blocks from the hotel, but they still stop to kiss and grope on the street three times before they make it to a room.

It's about five seconds between walking in the door and Ariadne on the edge of the bed, skirt around her hips and panties dangling from one ankle and his head between her legs. She responded well to a firm touch, so Eames doesn't play around, jumping directly to sucking on her clit.

Not everyone would know how to figure her out. She's probably had far too many boyfriends her own age who are still wrapped up in their own insecurities, trying to fuck her into an orgasm she isn’t going to have. She needs someone to focus on her for her, not to stroke their own ego. Eames nominates himself, since he already has a sexual ego the size of a small country.

He wouldn't be offended if it took a while to figure her out, but it doesn't seem like it's going to. She starts to make small noises in the back of her throat, her legs twitching as if they might want to clamp around his head at any moment. He slides two fingers inside her. She's beautiful right now, her taste and her wetness and the way she's biting her lip almost nervously. Her thighs tremble like they might shake apart and then she's screaming and clenching her hand in his hair.

When the aftershocks have faded she smiles at him, relaxed, and gently guides him up to steal a kiss. She slides her hand down his body, grabbing his cock through his trousers. He wonders what she's going to want next.

Apparently what she wants is to reciprocate. She peels off his clothes deliberately and presses him down on his back, settling between his legs. Her mouth is hot and wet, her hands small and clever, working in concert. Eames moans a little, encouraging her, and she swirls her tongue deliciously over the head of his cock.

Then Ariadne does something entirely unexpected, if not exactly unwelcome. She doesn't ask or even take her mouth off his cock, just slides one of those dainty fingers into his arse. Oh. She crooks it just the right way and it's almost perfect, a layer of pleasure and pressure underneath everything else, bouying it up. Now she's looking for approval, staring up at him through her eyelashes, and every bone in his body knows it's the truth when he says, "yes, Ari, just like that." and then he finds his mouth continuing on without his conscious approval, telling her "more."

She adds a second finger and a third and now it's perfect, he's enveloped and full and exploding uncontrollably. Eames doesn't even know what he yells when he comes.

"How did you know exactly what I wanted?" Ariadne asks afterwards. They're on the balcony of her room, in hotel bathrobes more because it's April than from any sense of modesty.

"People aren't that hard to read if you just pay attention," Eames says. "You seemed to know what I wanted well enough."

He lights her a cigarette.

"I just had a feeling, that's all. Besides, most guys like it. They just won't ask."

"You may just be the cleverest woman I've ever had the pleasure of having the pleasure of."

"You never...?"

"Never had a woman finger me. Didn't say I'd never at all."

"You've slept with men?"

"A long time ago."

"So if you were to be smart and ask for what you wanted like an adult, what would you say?"

"Next time, I'd like to properly undress you, take our time enjoying the whole naked thing, make you come at least once, then fuck you properly for a very long time. How about you?"

"Would it scare you away if I suggested using something more than just my fingers?"

"Not at all, love. Not at all."


End file.
